An Autumn's Ball
by Artsystar357
Summary: It's a day after Halloween, and Scrooge McDuck decides to host a First ever After-Hallow Ball at none other than the McDuck Manor. The nephews, Webby, Calli and Lena are ecstatic. There will be fun, romance..and a hidden secret that tells the triplets that they don't know their family as much as they thought they did. ((Debbigail, Dewey X Webby)) ((Lena X OC))
1. Chapter 1

It was the morning after Halloween. All the kids in the neighborhood were still scarfing down the candy they gained from going from house to house the night before as the adults were either taking down the decorations, or procrastinating to do so.

The Mansion was back to its usual manner. The hyper attitude of the ducklings died down from when they arrived at the Mansion with their bags filled with candy. Candy wrappers were scattered like darts across the floor of the hallway, and they were stacked in piles in the bedrooms as well. That was saved to be cleaned for another time however, because now it was time for breakfast. Webby and her cousin Calli were cooking pancakes since they woke up early, and Huey was still attempting to drag Dewey and Louie out of bed.

The smell of blueberries and chocolate merged in the kitchen, bringing a sweet and homely aroma that was a great smell to be welcomed by in the morning. However, cooking it was a complete mess. The pancakes were forming the shapes of flowers instead of perfect circles, chocolate chips and blueberries were spilling onto the floor and the countertops, and flour was powdered all over the female ducklings' pajamas.

"Okay I think that's the last batch! Webby, what do you want to carry?" Calli turned and pivoted her eyes a little downwards, cause although her height for a 14 year old was considered short, she was still taller than Webby.

"I'll carry the chocolate chip!" Webby grabbed the two plates stacked with chocolate chip pancakes and carried them to the dining room table with ease. Calli carried two plates as well except the chocolate chips were replaced with blueberries. As they were set on the table along with the placemats, plates and the utensils, nobody was at the table yet.

"It's 10 AM...we should be eating now." Calli took her eyes off the clock on the wall, and turned to face her younger cousin.

"Do you think they're still asleep?" Webby pondered, aware that they have arrived back from trick or treating very late.

"Huey was awake though. I think he's trying to wake them up."

"You wanna go help?"

"Meh, Why not?"

The girls walked up the stairs to where the triplets slept. As they creaked the door open, they saw Huey who was carrying Louie on his back. Louie was half asleep and slowly waking up, his eyes blinking repeatedly as he tried to keep himself up. However, Louie refused to get out the bed, so because of this, he was positioned onto Huey's back. Huey was kind of strong, but he struggled to hold Louie carefully on his back.

"Uhm a little help you guys?!"

Huey was about to collapse onto the ground, until Calli came over and settled him onto her back. She didn't mind however, since she was dubbed as the 'mom friend'.

"Now I have to try and wake up Dewey...again." Huey rubbed the area of his forehead with his fingers as he went to the bed and started poking Dewey's shoulder.

"I'll help!" Webby joined him in poking Dewey until Dewey started groaning out of nowhere.

"Alright, alright, alright I'm up!"

Dewey rolled towards the end of the bed and almost fell off, but Webby miraculously caught him. He fell right into her arms as she carried him bridal style, unaware of how Calli was smiling at the entire situation.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Webby remarked, lightly shaking him in her arms as Dewey's eyes shot wide open at the voice that didn't sound like his brother. He lifted his head up swiftly, and turned to see the female duck his Age holding him in her arms. A blush shot up to his cheeks as he looked down at the ground, trying to register the distance between himself and the floor.

"She's strong..." Dewey thought to himself as he looked back up to see Webby smiling at him innocently, causing his blush to grow deeper in color.

Louie, although he was drowsy, was strong enough to reach into his pajama pocket and grab his phone, snapping a picture of the 'Debbigail' moment in front of him. He was still clinging onto Calli's back though.

"You woke up just for that?" Calli questioned looking behind her shoulder, eventually smirking along with Louie. "That's something I'd do though."

"Do you know how many pictures I took of those two lovebirds?" Louie clicked onto his photo album in his phone and scrolled down.

"And do you know how many times I sketched moments of them that happened in real life?" Calli took out her phone and, still holding onto Louie's legs for support, used her free hand to show Louie her photo album.

"We're still here ya know?!" Dewey jumped down from her arms, his face glowing with a vibrant apple color as Webby's cheeks were dusted with a pink blush, much similar to a powder.

"Yeahhh we don't care." Calli shrugged as she turned to face the door. "Now cmon! Scrooge, Donald and Beakley are probably at the table waiting for us!"

The ducklings made their way down the stairs and to the dining room, where they sat themselves in their usual table spots and patiently waited for the adults to arrive. But they seemed to be taking forever.

"I can't wait much longer!" Dewey screamed out of nowhere, grabbing one of the chocolate chip pancakes and stuffing it into his beak. He seemed to be desperate for food, since the chocolate chip scent was too much for him to handle.

"Where are they? They're never late for breakfast..." Huey turned to look at Louie, who merely shrugged his shoulders as he looked at his phone.

"GRANNY! SCROOGE! DONALD!" Webby screeched out of nowhere, trying to grab the attention of the adults. She did scare the other ducklings however, with everybody just staring at her speechless and frightened.

"I'm sorry we're late!"

As if on signal, Beakley ran to the table with Scrooge and Donald with her, seating themselves down at the table. However, they didn't eat their breakfast yet. Beakley took out a letter and held it for the kids (and teen) to see.

"What is it Granny?" Webby leaned towards the letter, trying to read the small print from a distance.

"The First-Ever McDuck After-Hallow Ball...taking place at the McDuck Manor?!" Louie read the letter and placed his fork down in confusion. "What's going on?! When is this?!"

"I have an announcement kids!" Scrooge stood from his chair and looked at them all with excitement. "I have decided to host a ball at this manor! It's a great way to get to know he community and to have some fun for the kids and adults after Halloween. I have sent the invitation that Beakley is holding to everybody in Duckburg already! So get ready for tonight kids. We'll be having a night we'll never forget!"

"That's why we were late...we were helping send invitations." Donald smiled at his nephews, Webby and Calli. He continued speaking. "Of course, this will be a completely safe ball with NOTHING dangerous or harmful." He hugged the kids good morning and started eating the pancakes that have been sitting for a while now.

"Wait...a ball? Won't we have to wear dresses and tuxedos?" Webby's eyes started sparkling, the ball holding a mystery for her that she wanted to explore. She had never been to a ball, and the idea of chandeliers and people and fancy outfits fascinated her.

"And won't there be a lot of food too?!" Calli loved food a lot...so that was self explanatory.

"Wait...won't we have to act a certain way at this ball?" Huey asked, understanding how his brothers and how the girls acted wherever they went.

"Oh I know how to act~" Louie was ready to flirt with every girl at the ball, resulting in Dewey lightly smacking the back of his head.

"A lot of us don't know how to dance though...or how to greet people...but dancing is our biggest problem." Calli stressed that dancing was their biggest problem. She didn't know about the rest of them, but she knew she couldn't dance for her life.

"Well after breakfast you guys can try practicing! I wouldn't worry about it too much though. You're all kids, I'm sure you don't have to worry too much about being proper dancers and all that!" Beakley finished her breakfast already, and stood up to go start cleaning the house.

They finally finished breakfast, and now all the kids could talk about was the ball.

"I've been to a dance before, it's actually really fun!" Louie explained.

"Do any of us know how to ballroom dance though...?" Webby questioned. Because she never went to a dance, she never learned how to properly ballroom dance.

"Well we can help you learn how to dance Webby! Right Dewey?" Huey nudged Dewey innocently, putting up a cherubic facade on his face. Dewey got the message, and turned red. He was scowling at his older brother, and looked behind Huey to see Louie giving him the biggest smirk. Louie convinced Huey to join his side.

"Eh I'll just wing it." Calli commented, not ready to waste time on dancing.

"I'll help."

This voice was different, startling the rest of the ducklings. It sounded comforting yet nonchalant. They turned to face the direction of the voice, and saw a teenage duck with a gray sweater and pink hair in its place.

"O-Oh hey Lena!" Calli greeted, mentally cursing herself for the sudden stutter. Where the duck did that come from?!

"How'd you get in?" Webby asked, hugging the older girl tightly.

"They invited me to come. Anyways, I heard the girls had problems with dancing? Dewey can go help Webby while I can help Calli. I don't trust Louie with her. Huey can give us directions." Lena gave her usual and casual smirk, causing Calli's heart rate to go up a bit.

"Okay sure! I don't mind! But if I trip then you know why." Calli chuckled to herself, causing Lena's smirk to transform into a gentle smile.

Louie watched Calli and wondered what was happening...

Wait a minute...wasn't Calli bi?

He was going enjoy getting two pairs of lovebirds together tonight. But for now all he did was casually smirk and sip his soda.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay watch us."

Lena and Calli faced each other. Although Calli DID hate dancing and kept complaining on how she didn't know, she did understand the basic ballroom dances from her old school.

"Shall we dance?" Calli gracefully (at least in her head) bowed and extended her open hand, Lena laughing to herself a little bit at the sudden yet silly gesture.

"Yes we shall milady." Lena gently placed her palm in Calli's open hand. Their hands held onto each other as Calli's arm gently rested on Lena's.

They started to move their feet in sync to the music playing from Calli's phone. Their webbed feet were able to correspond with not only the beat of the music, but with the placement of their partner's footsteps. They moved from left to right, from front to back. Some gestures were simple, such as spinning around in a circle together, to Lena twirling Calli and Calli returning the favor, to traveling across the floor still hand in hand. However, some gestures were grand and looked harder than it seemed. Lena gently slipped her hands onto Calli's waist and lifted her into the air as they spun, Calli holding onto Lena's shoulders as she felt the air of the Mansion wrap around her. They moved until the song was over, merging their movements and emotions into one solid dance. They ended with a final gesture, with Lena slowly dipping Calli as she held onto Lena, time seeming to slow down as they leaned towards the floor but halted to a stop.

"Welp I survived that!" Calli laughed to herself, scratching the back of her head. "I really thought I forgot everything from school."

"You did really well. If anything, I'm surprised I mastered dancing." Lena faced Calli finishing her sentence, but then turned to face the younger ducklings in front of them. "Did you guys watch?"

"Every minute of it." Louie recorded the entire dance on the QuackChat app. "And upload! You can thank me later."

Calli rolled her eyes smirking as Lena lightly slapped Louie's hand to get him off his phone. "Okay now you all try it. You can decide who's being partnered up with who."

Dewey sensed Louie was going to somehow embarrass Dewey with Webby by trying to pair them up together. That would be enough to make ballroom dancing with Webby awkward. Dewey wasn't going to have any of Louie's trouble, so Dewey made the first move before Louie did. Whether he did it to avoid embarrassment or if he wanted to dance with the girl he found more than cute is up to you.

"Hey Webby, you wanna dance?"

Dewey blushed at the sudden words escaping his beak, bowing his head in the same gesture as Calli, except he was trying to hide the blush slowly crawling to his face and trying to avoid Webby's expression. He extended his left hand as it trembled a little bit, but hey, he was trying to hold it steady.

Webby was taken back by the sudden invitation. She didn't know how to dance, and she was afraid that Dewey might think bad of her for it. Of course she cared what Dewey thought of her, cause with all honesty, she wanted to dance with him as much as he wanted to dance with her. She felt a warm feeling glow on her face, but her shocked expression turned into a happy and gently smile. She placed her hand into Dewey's and held it firmly yet gently, also resting her arm onto his to match the 'perfect picture' of how dancers hold each other.

She wasn't the only one taken back it seems. Louie was completely SHOOK by Dewey making the first move. Louie knew he would have made the first move FOR Dewey if Dewey was going to try and avoid it, but he never thought that Dewey would make the move without Louie or Huey's assistance. Louie's jaw was hanging in the background as Huey was just as shocked, but at the same time happy that Dewey finally made a move. Calli was spazzing out on the other hand, trying to control her breathing and her excitement as she grabbed her hands and cupped the squeals escaping her mouth. Lena, although she doesn't live with the family, knows that there is something between Dewey and Webby. So of course, she responded with her trademark smirk and a little contribution of her own.

"Okay lovebirds, lets save the romantic talk for the actual dance."

The male and female ducklings that held hands simultaneously began turning shades of pink and red. Huey and Louie laughed at the other ducks as they held hands, trying best to mirror Lena and Calli's conjoined figure.

"Okay, now move your feet to the beat. We won't do anything extravagant if you don't want. But just follow us!" Calli took Lena's hands again as they started dancing more simply. The ducklings followed their steps, but they did stumble at certain points. Louie was actually pretty graceful with his steps, but he didn't know where to place his feet. Huey knew where to place his feet, but he wasn't graceful. So that was each of their weak points. While Huey would nearly miss hitting Louie with his elbow, Louie would step on Huey's foot from time to time, resulting in Huey holding onto his foot and hopping in one spot as he fell backwards as well, his Woodchuck book falling out of his hat.

"Why the hell do you keep your book in your hat..." Lena questioned as Louie was apologizing to his older brother while laughing.

They continued on, but stopped again for a different reason. This time, it was because of Webby. Webby had zero idea on how to dance, and knew none of the basics. As a result of this, she tripped over her two feet and felled forward, resulting in Dewey catching her. As she fell towards him, he caught her by her shoulders as her cheek hit his shirt. She looked up after she fell and she instantly met Dewey's eyes.

"Sorry! I'm not really good at dancing..." Webby laughed, trying to brush off the situation they were in as Dewey helped her regain her posture. He didn't realize it yet, but he was blushing while looking at her eyes. Webby didn't realize it either, because she was laughing off the embarrassment she felt.

"Okay let's try that again." Lena began, Calli taking a picture and sending it to Louie before putting her phone back in her pocket and returning to holding Lena's hands.

So they tried again. Except this time, Dewey made the fault. He tripped over his heels and fell backwards, pulling Webby back with him since he never let go of her hands. She tried to pull him back up and stop him from coming into contact from the floor, but it was all too sudden. As they fell, Dewey was rubbing his head in confusion. He felt something weigh on his stomach, so he opened his eyes and realized it wasn't something, it was someone. Webby was looking down at him as Dewey was looking up at her. Because he pulled her down, she was sitting on the front of his waist.

She felt a sudden chill run up her body as she jumped off him, her face turning pure pink.

"IM SORRY!" Webby threw herself onto her feet and she stood over Dewey.

"No I'm sorry! I'm the one who pulled you back..." Dewey was scratching the back of his head as his face turned darker each second, making him forget he was still on the floor. Webby extended her hand to help him up, but she was really strong. So as he grabbed her hand, she yanked him up and onto her. She was about to fall backwards due to that sudden strength, but as she pulled Dewey up, he was able to catch her. He grabbed her from behind her back and pulled her towards him. Their eyes were nearly touching as she could feel his breath on her face. This freaked out the both of them, the color of their face getting worse than it already was.

"IM SO SORRY DEW-"

"NONO ITS MY FAULT I PULLED YOU-"

"YEAH BUT I PICKED YOU UP AND-"

The next few sentences were jumbled together in a mess, but the point was that they were both, in a way, arguing with each other on who had the fault. They were exchanging apologies in different sentences...and it was so priceless to watch.

"YO LOVEBIRDS ITS BOTH YOUR FAULTS. STOP ARGUING AND MAKE IT UP TO EACH OTHER~" Louie made the last sentence sound WAY more adult than it was supposed to. As a result, Huey pulled Louie's hood over his head and closed it shut so Louie couldn't see.

"...where do you guys LEARN this from?!" Calli questioned, but at the same time, she knew that she was partly the reason behind their knowledge. ONLY PARTLY THOUGH, she tries to convince herself.

"Anyways, other than THAT entire scenario, I think we're good. The ball is in about three hours, but Beakley wants us to get changed. So let's start heading back." Lena and the rest of the ducks walked around the Mansion until they found Beakley and Donald, who were standing by two different rooms.

"The ladies shall change in this room as the gentleducks shall go into the other room." Beakley provided a short explanation as Donald took his nephews to the other room.

The boys were the first ones to finish getting into their outfits. They each wore small yet exquisite tuxedos. The tuxes they wore corresponded with their trademark colors. Huey wore a shiny yet darkly-colored ruby tux with a dark maroon bow tie right below his neck, along with three black buttons tying it all together. And of course for an event like this, his hat was off. Dewey wore a sapphire-like tux. His tuxedo was rich in its color and the room light disappeared into its vastness. He had a navy blue bow tie below his neck that contrasted with the sapphire color of his outfit. As for his buttons, they were also navy blue like his bow. Finally, Louie wore a tux similar to the tux that Gladstone had worn. It was emerald green and it glowed in the room light. He had a bow tie the same color as his tuxedo, and below that was three golden buttons.

"Look over here boys!" Donald took out his phone and took a picture of his nephews, a broad smile growing across his face as his eyes sparkled with happiness and awe.

"Oh wow look at this handsome fella." Louie looked at himself in the mirror and finger gunned himself, winking at the mirror as he took the time to admire his appearance. Huey butted into the mirror however, trying to make his bow stay in place and look as picture perfect as possible.

"Yep, totally loving this outfit." Dewey smiled at himself in the mirror as he fixed his hair. The door behind them suddenly open, and all three girls left the room.

Lena was the first to exit. Her outfit was originally going to be as extravagant as possible, but she would never let that happen to the life of her. So she wore a dress that appealed to her. It was a short and ruffled purple dress that matched with the dusk sky past midnight. A lavender sash was wrapped around her waist and she had only one strap attached to her dress for her shoulder, and it was a bundle of thick chiffon that was decorated with rhinestones. She even had makeup applied to her face. Her winged eyeliner matched perfectly with the dark yet translucent amethyst eyeshadow she wore. Stretching from her feet to her knees were heeled boots that were a mix of dark purple and black.

"You should have seen the other dresses. This was the best one they had." Lena rolled her eyes at the triplets.

"Aw but I think you look really pretty." Calli smiled as she waved her dress in the air like a little kid would. Her part of her hair was tied back and into a braid as the rest of her hair hung beautifully with its messy and semi-spiral waves. The dress she wove in the air was a flowing dress that somehow showed off her chubby figure. Her dress was, of course, a color of blue. It was a gradient of different shades of blue that from top to bottom, went from the color of the morning sky to the color of the night sky. Small specs of white gemstones decorated the bottom of the dress as it hovered lightly over the floor and right over her snowy white flats with gemstones on that as well. The dress had two sleeves that were made of lace that reached her elbows.

"Thanks, so do you." Lena complimented Calli back, sounding chill yet having a hint of affection in her voice. "Now, where's Webby?"

"I'm here!" Webby ran out clumsily in her not so tall yet not so short pale-rose colored heels. Her dress was a puffball dress, but it was very comfortable to wear. The color of the dress was pastel and was in between a rose pink and a lavender purple. The puffball part of the dress was accented with coral colored lace decorating the bottom of the dress with swirls. The top of her dress's collar was sewed with white cloth that was shaped like flower petals. Her sleeves were flowy and, much like the collar, ended with white cloth shaped like flower petals. Her hair, instead of being its usual straight style, was slightly curled upwards. But, of course, her trademark bow was in her hair.

"I'm sorry, Granny was curling my hair and I was trying to fit into these heels." Webby fixed her bow fixed into her hair.

"No rush!" Calli smiled, lightly patting Webby's hair.

"Wonderful outfit, Englabeth!" Lena's voice wore its British accent.

"Gratitude Brittania! May I say the same goes for you!" Webby caught the drift, and her voice changed accents as well.

All they heard in the background was the boys snapping and screaming.

Dewey's eyes were fixed on Webby. She looks even more beautiful than she already is. The simplicity of her dress perfectly worked out with her cute yet spunky charm. He got lost staring at the girl he had feelings for, his eyes sparkling with affection and awe as his cheeks became pink.

"Dewey's liking what he's seeing." Louie chuckled underneath his breath, with Huey waving and snapping in front of Dewey's eyes.

"Hello? Earth to Dewey?" Huey snapped until Dewey shook his head and said the first thing on his mind.

"You look amazing."

Dewey cupped his beak realizing the blank and sudden statement that he had no control over speaking. Huey started laughing as Louie nudged his brother in the rib cage, raising his eyebrows simultaneously over and over again until Dewey placed his free hand on Louie's face.

"Thanks Dewey! You look really cute too!" Webby smiled innocently, the cute charm Dewey loved about her showing off even more at this moment. Dewey grabbed his beak to cover the blush growing across the bottom of his face. Of course, this resulted in Louie taunting his older brother even more as Huey was slamming his fists onto the wall.

"Looking great kids! Now the party is going to start in an hour, help set up the ballroom with us!" Scrooge left the hall with the other kids.

As they all left the halls, a silhouette appeared from the floor. It turned into a ghostly white figure that floated in the middle of the hallway. It appeared to be a duckling with innocent dilated eyes and short hair.

"Tonight is their party?" The ghost looked out the window and saw the sun set, and its milky pupils dilated even more than it already had. "Oh no...but tonight is when all the others..."

The ghost realized that two events were going to happen on one night, and they would clash in the worst ways possible.

"I have to warn them."


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long until the ball officially started. So many people, from rich to not so rich, showed up at McDuck Manor. Everybody was wearing extravagant dresses and sophisticated tuxes, and everybody was enjoying themselves so far. Scrooge was making an announcement before officially opening the buffet and dance floor.

"I hope you all enjoy yourselves, now go have some fun!" Scrooge rose his cane and threw his hat in the air as a crescendo of cheers filled the ballroom. The crowd immediately split into different sections. Some talked among themselves, while some went to the buffet and started grabbing food. Some poured onto the dance floor and started swaying to the music.

"So little duckies, what are we gonna do now?" Lena questioned her friends as she was sipping a huge glass of iced Pep.

"I actually don't know. I don't know what you really do at a dance. Don't you just hang out with friends and eat?" Huey questioned, unsure himself of what is done during an event like this.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go and try to meet some ladies~" Louie finger gunned and winked at his friends, clicking his beak as a finishing accent to his sentence before he started walking around the room to introduce himself.

"Typical Loubert." Dewey smirked and rolled his eyes as Lena chuckled in response.

"Of course I'm going to get some food. There's a HUGE dessert bar in the corner that's LOADED with ice cream and cookies. Y'all coming?" Calli looked back at the others, the others responding with a nod as they followed her footsteps.

"Oh damn they took all the cookies already?! There's only one chocolate chip cookie left." Calli took the second to last one and devoured it in less than 10 seconds. She then took one of the decorated glass bowls filled with perfectly spherical chocolate ice cream and started eating it.

"I CALL DIBS!" Dewey and Webby both reached out for the same cookie, resulting in their hands landing on top of each other. They suddenly jerked their hands away from the sudden contact, both parties trying to control a small blush that dusted their cheeks.

"Oh sorry, you can have it!" Dewey took the cookie and gave it to Webby, Webby responding by taking the cookie and snapping it in half.

"Here! So we can both have one!" Webby smiled as she handed him back a half of the cookie.

"I'll just take the pumpkin-shaped jello." Huey picked up the platter that held a cherry and strawberry pumpkin-shaped jello, which had a ruby-like appearance that glistened underneath the chandelier light.

Louie started walking back to them, his hands drooping by his waist.

"So how'd finding a lady go?" Calli questioned as she handed Louie a Pep slush that was positioned right by the jello bowls.

"That one I met was a complete stuck up," Louie sighed and took a sip. "I wish I could find a girl. Dewey, how'd you find a girl before me?" He pouted his lips in a taunting manner, burying his beak back into his drink.

Dewey was about to open his mouth to retort any comment, a certain song came up that made Webby's eyes light up with excitement.

"THIS IS THE SONG WE PRACTICED WITH!" Webby smiled as she wiped off the cookie crumbs that clung onto the bottom of her dress.

"Well you wanna go dance then?" Dewey extended his hand, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I'd be delighted." Webby smiled and curtsied as she accepted his hand and walked to the middle of the dance floor. As they reached the center, Webby placed her hands on the shoulder pads of Dewey's tuxedo as he gently positioned his hands on the fabric of the dress on her waist. As they started swaying, Webby spoke up.

"Dewey?"

Dewey looked at Webby's eyes as Webby looked at him smiling yet embarrassed.

"I still can't dance."

Dewey looked at her wide eyed for a few minutes, but then started laughing underneath his breath as Webby silently adored the chuckle that escaped his beak.

"Neither can I."

As he responded with that sentence, he just started dancing on his own accord. He just moved his feet forwards and backwards as he moved their hands in the same rhythm of their feet. Webby followed his lead, and they both eventually melted into the song. As the notes rung through the air, they started laughing and smiling at the fun they were having with each other, no matter how ridiculous they looked at times.

"YOU'RE DOING GREAT SWEETIES!" Louie cupped his hands around his beak like a megaphone and screamed, not loud enough for everybody to look at him but loud enough to reach Dewey and Webby's ears. They ignored him anyways.

"MY COUSIN FOUND A LOVE EARLIER THAN I EVER WILL." Calli started tearing up in happiness and subtle envy, wiping the tears that were resting on her eyes as Huey was beaming too, holding a tissue box in his left hand as he held the box towards her arm.

"You guys overreact SO much." Lena looked at them and rolled her eyes as a smile made its way to her beak, signifying that she felt happy for Webby.

The same ghostly blur from the hallway earlier was lurking in the room, hiding behind one of the standing pillars. The blur looked at the ducklings and took a deep breath.

"Time for an introduction."

However, that dance ended early along with the blur's attempt when a completely different ghost flew through Webby and Dewey, catching their attention as their hands were no longer on each other.

"Hey, am I the only one who saw that?!" Webby turned to look at the blur, who was flying through the room with zero attention drawn to that ghost from everybody else except the triplets, Lena, Calli and Webby herself.

"No I saw that too! What's it doing here?!" Dewey's eyesight was dragged with the direction the ghost was flying.

"IS THAT A GHOST?!" Louie's pupils shrunk as he slammed his Pep slush back onto the table.

"And are we the only ones who see it?" Lena observed the other animals around the ballroom, and nobody seemed to notice the ghost flying. In fact, they WERE the only ones who can see it, and they're the only ones for a reason.

"Oh no, not now!" The blur escaped its hiding spot from the pillar.

"Follow that blur!" Webby whisper-shouted as she ran towards the balcony where the ghost flew off the balcony. In all the adrenaline, Webby jumped off the balcony as well to try and catch the ghost, but looked down towards the ground and shrieked.

"Webby!" Dewey tried grabbing her by her dress, but they both ended up falling off the balcony.

"WEBBY! DEWEY!" Huey screamed as the only ones who saw the ghost started running from the ballroom to outside.

"Dewey?" Webby was falling and looked up at him, tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

"I got you Webby, I'm here." Dewey's eyes became glossy with tears but he was determined to comfort her. He pulled her towards him, hugging her close to him as he was falling on top of her almost close to the ground. She clung onto him like a lifeline, silently tearing up as they held onto each other. That's all they focused on. That's all that was happening in their world. They ignored the winds picking up as they almost hit the concrete, only focusing on being in each other's embrace. She buried her face into his chest as he rested his chin on the side of her head. The ghost blur from the hallway looked down from the balcony and saw two ducklings falling, Webby and...

"Dewey!" The ghost jumped from the balcony and flew down as quick as possible, catching Dewey and Webby and safely landing them onto the ground.

"Thanks, but..." Webby started, still holding onto Dewey until the other ducklings left the mansion and saw them.

"Stay away from them!" Lena got into a defense pose and everybody grabbed the closest thing to them that can be used as a weapon.

"No don't hurt them! They helped us." Dewey stood in front of the ghost, the ghost responding by placing its hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Dewford."

"Why does she sound so familiar...unless.." Calli's pupils immediately shrunk in size, her voice trembling as her body was stiff from shock. "N-No way..."

"We wish to know who you are!" Webby tugged on the ghost's hand gently but strong enough to grab its attention.

"Oh I apologize, I'll transform into my original form. I did this so no other ghosts would get any facial features off me." The ghost then slowly morphed, it's nondistinct features of its body and face slowly creating features for itself. Originally, the face only held milky white eyes and short hair. But each hair on her head gained more detail as her eyes became more in depth, her beak and dimples eventually showing as well.

She looked so familiar, like the triplets knew her. Her short chopped hair and her gleaming eyes. Her smiling beak and her cheeky dimples.

Wait...

Is that-

"...Mom?"

((Nah I won't end it here I'm not THAT evil :P))

Dewey stood in shock, staring at the figure as Huey and Louie examined her features and realized that she did, in fact, look like their lost mother.

"Mom, is that you?!" Huey exclaimed in complete shock, unsure if it was out of happiness or pain or complete surprise. Louie started tearing up at the sight of his 'mom', understanding that if this was her, then she was dead.

"No...I'm not your mom." The ghost couldn't bear to look at the triplets, so she looked at Calli instead. "Remember me Calli?"

"Ohmygodohmygod..." Calli started feeling tears slowly drip down her cheeks as she remained in her spot, shaken by the sudden memories. She was on the verge of breaking down. This had to be a dream, this wasn't real.

"I'm not your mom. Hubert, Dewford, Louis..." The ghost felt a small tear form at the corner of her eye, the tear falling but never hitting the ground. It just took the form of a swirl and disintegrated into the air, never being seen again.

"My name is Lucy...and I'm your sister."

((okay maybe I'm a little evil -3-))


End file.
